Haymitch in the third quarter quell
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: Effie loves Haymitch, he loves her back, but with Haymitch being the one going back into the arena with Katniss for the quarter quell, will they be able to show their true feelings for each other in time? Contains; Haymitch and Effie romance. Hayffie/Heffie. Rated T/M to be safe. Set during Catching fire. Please read, review and enjoy. Reviews make my day. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "Haymitch in the third quarter quell"  
**Summery:** What if there was a rule change during the reaping for the third quarter quell and Haymitch went into the arena with Katniss, Not Peeta.  
**Contains:** Haymitch/Effie. (Hayffie/Heffie)  
**Genres:** Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Action.  
**Characters:** Haymitch Abernathy. Katniss Everdeen. Effie Trinket. Peeta Mellark. And the Quarter Quell tributes.  
**Rating:** T/M.

**Author's notes:** Hello. I hope you enjoyed my first ever hunger games fanfiction "Sorry, But I can't love you (Haymitch and Effie)" This is my second one and it's more Heffie! This is set during the third quarter quell during Catching fire where instead Haymitch goes back into the arena with Katniss instead of Peeta.

This will contain numerous chapters so if updates are slow I'm so sorry. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome and they help me to keep writing, it's always helpful knowing what people think of my writing.

So please, read, review and enjoy! (:

**Haymitch in the third quarter quell.**

**Chapter One.**

Effie has been to many reapings throughout her life, she had seen family's and friends broken apart by the reaping and the games, she has seen the sadness and heartbreak in people's eyes, she had seen her own tributes taken down in the arena in some of the most horrific ways imaginable. But when it came to the third quarter quell, things were different. Effie knew the souls being reaped. On a normal reaping it wasn't as bad as this, she had thought that being chosen for the games was a once in a lifetime honour, something a person would treasure until they died, but over time her views had changed ever so slightly, and by knowing the people she would be sending into the arena, against experienced killers, it was something that could shattered even the strongest person's heart in seconds.

Katniss and Peeta, her first winning tributes and Haymitch, a man she'd worked with countless times. She had strong feelings for all of them. Despite her original bad attitude and stubborn nature, she had come to love Katniss, Peeta was just shy and sweet, with a twinkle in his eye that told people he'd do anything to protect the ones her loved, she had loved them as if they were her own children, cherished their presence as much as she could before the games, and she had just come to love Haymitch in her own little way, as much as she wouldn't admit it out loud, deep down the thought of Haymitch kept her heart beating and allowed her to keep her chin up and smile on everyday.

"Welcome-" She began with a voice that was on the verge of cracking. Normally, the thought of yet another hunger game made her bubble with excitement and as a result was annoyingly loud and chirpy, but this time, it was different. Her voice was quite, shaky and full of sadness. And her face, normally it was home to a bright smile, this time, a look of pain-her eyes close to tears. She knew she had to send Katniss back in, and she had to pick one of the men, but there was something that made it worse. "-to the 75th hunger games, this year we are….blessed with witnessing the third quarter quell!-" She tried to sound exciting and overjoyed, but she physically couldn't.

There was silence. The silence of death. "-Before we find out which brave man and….woman will be taking part in this….wondrous event I have to announce a small rule change-" She swallowed hard. "Unlike normal, volunteering will not be allowed, so….whoever's name is picked out will be the one going into the games." Katniss' face may have had a tint of sadness to it, but in it's own way, it remained calm, for she knew she was going in anyway, but the there was Haymitch. He knew that Peeta would have taken his place so he could protect Katniss, he was grateful, for he believed he could never back into the arena, thiegames he was forced into ruined him enough, they gave him terrors that visited him every night, terrors that he nursed with large dosses of alcohol, he didn't think he could handle a second time. And Peeta, he desperately wanted to go with Katniss, but now, he might not have the chance.

"Ladies first" Effie crocked. She allowed her hand to swim above the single piece of paper in the reaping bowl-Even though everyone knew who's name lay upon it. She took hold of it. "Katniss Everdeen" She announced. Katniss moved up towards her, stood beside her with a plain expression and gazed towards Peeta. She didn't know who would be picked, but she vowed to protect whoever came in with her, protect them with her own life.

"Now….to select our…..male tribute." Like before, her hand swam above the two pieces of lonely paper. She couldn't bare the thought of sending either one of them back into the arena, to let the capitol dress them up and twist them ready for the haunting game, but if she had to save one, she knew who she'd save…..She grasped a name. As she unfolded the paper tears welled into her eyes, she blinked them back as best as she could. She swallowed hard a couple of time, everyone knew whoever's name was on the paper, was a person was very dear to her. She swallowed hard several times before she could find the strength within her to choke out the name.

"Haymitch Abernathy" Pain shot onto Haymitch's face. He couldn't go back into the arena. He couldn't! But still, he walked over to Effie. They both looked at each other for a while, pain and horror smothered over there faces and filling their eyes. "We…We have our tributes that will represent district twelve in the 75th annual hunger games. Katniss Everdeen and…Ha…Haymitch Abernathy" Effie was a mess. Every fibre in her body had slowly melted with pain. She had just sent two people she dearly cared about to their possible death, the feeling she received from that eats away at her, it's a feeling very few people can cope with. Effie didn't know how long she could remain tranquil?

Everything remained silent. The surviving residents of district twelve pressed three fingers to their lips and raised them to the tributes, Katniss doesn't hesitate to return the loving gesture, Haymitch ponders his situation for a few moments, he looks into the eyes of the crowd as if they moved as one, then, reluctantly, performs the gesture of great loss. As they were lead away from the crowd, Effie found it drove her to insanity to try on focus on the world around her, so she ignored the possibility and accepted the obviousness of the task's impossibility. She thought about Katniss, about that poor young girl her volunteered to go into the arena so her sister could live.

And now she was going back into to fight, without even making the choice of whether she wanted to volunteer or not. And then there's Haymitch. Haymitch a man that was ruined by the games, because of his name being picked, because of what he had to do in the arena, because of the torture his mind forces him to face every time his eyes close. Effie, much like other capitol citizens often get excited about the games, but the way Haymitch is often makes her ponder about what the hunger games are actually like. Her thoughts deepened into the emotions her hear kept locked away, she imagined herself with Haymitch, in a peaceful world where the games didn't exist and neither did President Snow.

A world where everyone could be happy and live without fear surrounding them and lurking behind every dark corner. A world Katniss and Peeta could be happy and a world where she and Haymitch could be happy…together. The perfect world she often dreamed of. The perfect world she dreamed of that would come true. No matter how impossible her desires seemed, she always intended to make them a reality. He thoughts remained so deep that Effie was oblivious to the questions being thrown at her by Katniss who's tone remained mulish.

"Hmmm?" She questioned lazily.

"You okay?" She enquired, now sounding more caring and concerned.

"Of course, Dear." She lied. "I'm…Uh, I'm just a bit tired that's all. I'll be back to my usual self tomorrow." As Katniss threw her a look that clearly stated she didn't believe a word she just said, Effie had expected some kind of sarcastic comment from Haymitch about her being her 'Usual self' but he remained abnormally hushed, his eyes showing the depth of his thought, but also, the depth of his pain.

It was then that Effie discovered they were boarding a train, how long had she shut out the world around her? How long had she remained in absolute solitude? In the end, the doors to the train slipped shut and she was temporarily free from the outside world. But she knew it wouldn't last forever. Everyone remained silent, they found their own way to their quarters and remained there until their meals began to chill on the eating table. Peeta had no choice but to take charge of Haymitch's role of advertising his tributes in the hope that he could receive sponsors from the citizens. Effie would accompany him similar to what she did with Haymitch-who was not present at the dinner.

"Do you want me to go and look for him, Effie?" Peeta offered in his usual shy tone.

"Don't trouble yourself, Dear." She croaked. "I'll go and locate him." The others began to pick up of Effie being slightly out of character, less chirpy, less orderly, less…..Effie. They didn't like it. Effie ambled down the corridors in a slight rush, the first place she agreed with herself to check was of course, the bar car. She poked her head through the door and was greeted by one of the largest selection of spirits and alcoholic drinks any person could possibly imagine.

The one thing she wasn't greeted by was the thing she hoped she'd discover most, Haymitch. The only other place she could consider checking was his quarters, she unhurriedly crept through a selection of corridors, trying desperately to recall where his quarters were, but eventually after searching endless, cars, corridors and rooms, she found him.

He was curled atop his bed, in deep slumber yet shaking and moaning with fear. With each step smaller that the first she crept to his side and gazed at him. When in this state, he seemed fearful, so alone, so helpless. She couldn't begin to visualize what kind of haunting terror he must be living within his nightmares. He persistently trembled feverishly, she placed a soft hand to his damp arm in an attempt to sooth him. As she made contact, he gripped her side and neck, yanked her across him onto the bed then in one swift move made it so he was on top of her in a killing position.

"Ha…Haymitch! Stop! It's me Ef….Effie!" she gargled and choked her words out until his grip on her throat was released. She coughed heavily until her breath came flooding back inside her.

"Sorry." He grumbled. She remained in a state of complete shock, not really being able to contemplate what had just happened to her, she had never been manhandled in such a way.

"Do forgive me, Mr Abernathy. I should not have crept up on you."

"I'm glad you did." He admitted truthfully.

"Excuse me?"

"If you hadn't have woken me, I would still be in my nightmare."

"What do you see, in these nightmares?"

"I see…..I see the games, the games that I was in, the things I did in the arena." He tensed his hands and teased them into fists. Upon realising that he was still positioned on top of her, he moved instantly to sit beside her, even though every part of his body wanted to fling him from the conversation and down to the bar to soothe his tortured mind with a drink.

"Is that why you drink?" She questioned shyly. She got a half-hearted nod in response. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He groaned as he massaged his temples.

"If I'd had know that's what the games did to you, I wouldn't have been so excited about them, and I wouldn't have thought they were such a marvellous thing."

"It's just what you do." He replied coldly.

"I'll change." He questioned her about this, not with any kind of words, but simply with his face, a face smothered with pain and question. "The games, I can change the way I think, for you."

"You don't have to do that, if you were brought up to….believe that they are something great then you should try to embrace the way you feel. You don't need to change for some drunk."

"It's only right. The games aren't nice, they're….they're horrible, torture. But I can keep it hidden, between you and me, so I can remain a good enough escort." She paused briefly. "Your not a drunk."

"Woman, I drink endlessly!…..I wish I didn't, I wish I could just find some way to….to block out the haunting memories of the hunger games."

"There isn't a way?"

"It's too late." He sighed, knowing that he would forever be a test subject in the life of alcohol.

"It's never too late." She told him, her voice full of hope. She began to imagine her daydreams.

"When you've been in the games it is. Once you've been there, done things and seen those kind of monstrous things… it changes you! It changes you beyond repair, where screaming at the top of your lungs with such fear and anger is the only way to briefly remove the pain, but only briefly, It come back, it keeps coming back, everyday, every night! It keeps coming back to torture me!" He gasped for air and lets himself sweat and pant as he attempts to calm himself from his pointless rant.

"Haymitch…?" Effie's voice is soft.

"I wont survive back in the arena, Trinket. I just wont. I can't do it, not a second time!"

"You can Haymitch, both you and Katniss are strong, you can do this!"

"No! Katniss is strong, I'm not I'm weak, she comes out of there alive and takes control of her life, but look at me,I'm just a pawn in the drinking game." There's silence for a moment. "Only one person comes out of that arena alive."

"Then do me a favour?"

"What?" She leans towards his cheek, she plants a half kiss there and before leaving she whispers.

"Stay alive for me."

**Author's notes:** Woo! There you go, chapter one finished. I really hope you enjoyed this. Please leave reviews they make me keep writing and really make my day.  
I'm really enjoying this so chapter two shouldn't take too long.

Hope you liked it! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** "Haymitch in the third quarter quell"  
**Summery:** What if there was a rule change during the reaping for the third quarter quell and Haymitch went into the arena with Katniss, Not Peeta.  
**Contains:** Haymitch/Effie. (Hayffie/Heffie)  
**Genre:** Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Action.  
**Characters:** Haymitch Abernathy. Katniss Everdeen. Effie Trinket. Peeta Mellark. And the Quarter Quell tributes.  
**Rating:** T/M.

**Author's Notes:** Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Thanks for the follows and favourites, and I'm going to sound really desperate when I say this but please, please, PLEASE leave reviews. It doesn't have to be loads just something. Please.

Anyway. I really hope you enjoy chapter two! (:

**Haymitch in the third quarter quell.**

**Chapter two.**

A kiss, a gesture so undersized that can lead to something so life-sized. Haymitch remained frozen and stunned, generally when there is something he dislikes, he is in complete control of the situation, not this time. When the gesture was place upon his cheek he was dazed. Effie ascended from the bed and from his side, he glanced at her back for a moment, hundreds of thoughts spinning around his head in seconds.

Effie had never shown this kind of affection towards him, in fact, she'd never shown any kind of affection towards him, and now this! Why a kiss? And why now? Was it because he was returning to the arena? returning to face his probable death? Was she acting like she adored him simply because of the high probability of him dying? Or did she really feel something towards him? He finally snapped away from his feelings and back into reality and discovered that Effie was gazing at the side of his head. He flashed her a half-heart grin.

"See you at dinner." She said to him plainly. As she twisted away from him to exit, he wanted to call out to her, to talk to her, Clueless about what to say, however, his throat closed and whatever words escaped his mouth were nothing more than pathetic, silent croaks. He shook his head, in a childish attempt to remove the thoughts eating away at his mind. This was Effie he was thinking about, Just the district twelve escort, the one who endlessly nagged him about his poor manners and social skills.

He thought about her feverishly, her image within his imagination first brought a cringe to his face, her nagging, her face plastered in bright colours and her odd capitol fashion sense, it was a weird thought, but, now, not one he was dissatisfied with. One that eventually, he may give a chance. He allowed her image to become lucid within his imagination.

Effie…..he said within his thoughts. He focused hard, Did Effie care about him? But more importantly, Did he care about Effie?

Yes…in his own way he does care about Effie, she may have nagged but there was always something about her, something that made him feel…different. A feeling that he only got when near her, something that made him forget about his dilemmas, something that gave him the power to drive himself away from the drinking. For so long he'd tricked himself into believing it was just the frustration of hear her whiney voice, but maybe her kiss had triggered a realisation within him that made him finally understand the truth. No matter how abnormal these emotions felt to Haymitch, some small section of him forced him to hold onto them and remind himself that he did care for Effie Trinket.  
****

As Effie hurried back to the dinner table her heart raced. As she became breathless, she halted behind the cover of a highly decorated wall, had she just made a huge mistake? had she just ruined her chance at…being happy in her life? She panted as she remained hidden, both in the real world and her thoughts.

She had always wanted to hint at her affections towards him, but she became too panicky every time she got close enough, until she couldn't take hiding it anymore. Each time she thought about her actions, her dreams of her being with Haymitch returned to her, distracting her from everything bad in her life. She didn't want to let them consume her, but she did, she let each little piece of happiness flow through every single limb on her body, giving her a feel of extreme pleasure and exhilaration.

Hre imagination placed her next to Haymitch, they were sat in the woods, a slight gust with flowers twirling around trees in colourful, bold spirals, birds singing. Perfection. They were hand-in-hand, simply enjoying each others presence. If only it were true. As her fantasy allowed her to press her lips against Haymitch's her mind began to disagree with her heart, a wild and fiery explosion rolled through the dream.

She snapped back into reality with a gasp, realising that she had allowed sound to escape her, she silenced her mouth with both hands. No-one saw her. She straightened her accessorises and returned to the dinner table-greeted by a worried look from Peeta.

"You okay, Effie?" He questioned anxiously.

"I'm fine."

"You sure-" Katniss joined. "-you were gone a while."

"And you gasped."

"I assure you that I'm perfectly okay, I was gone a while because I had to wake Haymitch, he'll be with us in a little while."

"And the gasp?" Katniss encouraged her answer.

"I almost tripped on my way back….I'm, uhhh, not quite used to these heels yet." Her voice was shaky, she recognised it as every word slid from her lips, she hoped no more questions or silent accusations would follow.

She hastily returned to her previous seat and forced herself to swallow her food-no matter how much her apatite protested. They didn't, but there was still a fraction of suspicion in the room, Suspicion of what was something Effie was clueless about…..her and Haymitch? Maybe. Romance? or violence? was another question. What were Katniss and Peeta thinking?

Effie frivolously smother two fingers across her plush lips, it almost seemed as if she could still feel Haymitch's stubble cheek.

No! She had to stop thinking about him, she knew the healthiest thing for her to do was to ignore everything that's happened between them and deal with it when the time came, and only then. As if on cue mess with Effie's emotions more, Haymitch staggered into the room, not fully drunk, but the manner in which he walked conveyed that he had had a few drinks.

The atmosphere in the room became tense when he entered, everyone knew how Haymitch felt about the games, and Effie knew that he almost certainly wouldn't be able to handle returning to arena. If the alcohol didn't kill him first.

"Morning, Haymitch." Peeta said eagerly, Effie assumed that he too felt guilty for what had happened to Haymitch, everyone knew he would have volunteered for him, but he couldn't be to blame for the rule change. Bad luck was the conclusion she came to.

Peeta got a half-hearted nod in response. Effie continuously glanced at Haymitch-not making it obvious, he did the same, hopefully he was unknowingly mimicking her actions-acting as if nothing happened until they had to deal with what she did.

As he threw himself upon the chair Effie tensed up with fear, she didn't quite understand why she felt scared, was it because she predicted she'd regret her actions? Because if Haymitch his drunk he's more than likely to announce what happened in front of everyone? She didn't understand.

"How you feeling?" Peeta questioned, if he couldn't go into the games for him, he could at least look out for him while he could.

"Kid, I've been better."

"Are you going to eat?"

"No." Peeta silently dismissed the conversation, Haymitch was calm and drunk, he didn't wish to push his luck.

"Well, normally I'd spend this journey to the capitol trying to give you advice on how to stay alive, but, I don't think that needs to happen right now." It Didn't happen, neither did anything else.  
****

The rest of the day remained painfully un-eventful. Most were relieved to finally see the sun slip from eye sight underneath the rolling horizon.

Effie lay awake in her bed, unable to control her thoughts that still swam with her disastrous image of her peaceful day with Haymitch interrupted by the explosion. Was her head protesting against her heart? had she made the right choice with Haymitch? was it a mistake or was she just being foolish?

She always believed never to worry in a normal situation, because there can be no problem to begin with, but once you worry, that's when the problem arises. She was currently doing that, worrying when worry isn't needed.

She decided to leave her bed and walk, walk anywhere, just so she clear her mind and encourage herself to relax. She slipped a smooth, silk robe over her nightwear, she calmed as a slight breeze wrapped around her capitol-free face, the soft tingle across her face was luxury, the capitol make-up prevented most feeling from being registered on her face, but now she could feel it all, she was always grateful for windows on a train.

She stooped by a clear window opposite the dinner table, she stared longingly out at the silver moon as it radiated a weak glow across the coal-black sky. She had always admired the beauty of the night sky.

A rough hand took hold of her shoulder, she was swung around and pressed against the wall with a strong force. She allowed her eyes to open to reveal Haymitch holding her against the wall and clutching an almost empty bottle of whiskey. He looked stunned for a moment as he studied her make-up free face. He examined her with great concentration, baffled by how different she looked, he might have gone as far to say she look pretty. He then grinned.

"Haymitch! What are you-" She stopped with disbelief as Haymitch crushed his lips to hers in a rough kiss. Effie may have strong feeling for the victor, but a drunk Haymitch attacking her with kisses was something she would always avoid. Haymitch gasped for a sharp breath of air and began to plant kisses down he neck.

"Haymitch! Haymitch stop! You're drunk!"

"So? Just because I'm drunk it doesn't mean I don't wont to kiss you." He said pathetically. Wait? Did this mean Haymitch feel the same way? No! This is wrong, whether Haymitch cared for her or not, this was wrong. Haymitch grazed her sides from the outside of her nightwear. A tear slipped across her clean cheek as he continued to kiss her jaw.

"Haymitch. Please." She moaned, feeling awkwardness and a slight bit of pleasure from his coarse touch.

"Please what?" He questioned-almost seductively.

"Please stop." She pleaded. Then she blurted out. "I may love you but this is wrong." She squeezed her eyes shut as she contemplated what she'd just said.

"You...love me?" His words became sloppy from the control of the angry alcohol. Effie couldn't bare to hear the sound of her own voice, it had already said the wrong things. She just nodded. Haymitch pulled away, leaving warm spots along Effie neck where kisses were placed. He gazed into her sparkling eyes and raised his eyebrow and let his mouth turn to a smirk.

"See you tomorrow, Trinket." He said smugly before staggering back to his quarters. As he was removed from her sight she willingly collapsed onto the floor.

She curled into a ball, threw her head into her lap and allowed tears to flow from her eyes. She became clueless about her life, Haymitch was doing what she'd always wished he'd do, but he was drunk, did she make the biggest mistake of her life by sending him away?

No, she did the right thing, but she couldn't help missing his touch and craving for it to return. How drunk was he, would he remember this in the morning? Was he really fully in control of his actions? Has his mind registered her feelings for him?

The nights events will be dealt with when the time comes, so as Effie went back to her bed, she just wanted to be alone. She curled up entwined within the soft covers-the only provider of comfort she had. Much like it had been for the past couple of days-Her thoughts we flooded with Haymitch, her shocking daydream no longer existed, so unable to torture her mind, but the image of a drunken Haymitch trying desperately to continuously kiss her was the image that consumed her. The part of her that gained pleasure from Haymitch's actions soothed her to sleep, but the part that protested against enjoy made her restless. All she wanted was to be blissful.  
****

It must have been early hours when Effie finally fell victim to the power of sleep, as the sun began to climb the sky nearer than anticipated. Each little emotion inside of her willed her to stay within the solitude of her quarters, to shut out the world completely, but she still had her priorities. She unhurriedly dressed and made her way to the already occupied eating table, at least they would be at the Capitol shortly, she could probably avoid her troubles while there, as her tributes would be training.

Her tributes, Haymitch…..tears threatened to appear, she blinked them away, but a vacant feeling that swelled inside her soon appeared on the surface of her sapphire eyes. Haymitch sat almost hidden at the table's corner-apparently nursing a hang-over. There was no point in letting the side down because of her own problems, so although her saddened eyes remained, she changed to her usual chirpy self, in an attempted to cheer everyone else up.

"Morning everyone." Only Katniss and Peeta replied with words, Haymitch just glanced at her briefly, he seemed to be giving the illusion that nothing had happened between them. She was grateful for this, but she had strong knowledge that sooner or later it would end.

"Are you ready to prepare for the parade in front of the capitol?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh, yes. There's nothing I love more than to be paraded around in front of people who enjoy watching me get killed." Katniss snapped. Haymitch half smirked.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that, imagine what kind of exciting costume Cinna has planned for you this year." Katniss' eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of Cinna, Effie had always suspected that they had a strong friendship.

The rest of the conversation remained uneventful, mainly just people sulking, it seemed everyone blamed themselves for some kind of heart-breaking incident.

Effie had tried several time to involve Haymitch in the conversation, but he shot down every single one of her invites. But, Soon the windows no longer displayed the rolling countryside, as the capitol came into view. No matter how many times anyone of them had seen it, they all became mesmerised at the city's beauty.

Water rushing from man-made waterfalls, buildings towering higher than anything known, streets crammed with citizens that possessed wild dress senses.

Effie could see the look in Haymitch's eyes, the look of pain that tells the story of torture. He met her gaze. She gave him an encouraging smile as if to tell him that everything will be.

If only he wasn't going back into the arena.

**Author's notes:** Well, that's chapter two done, please let me know if you enjoyed it. Chapter three will be up very soon.

I'm really enjoying writing this and you readers make it better, thank you all! I couldn't do this without you. (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** "Haymitch in the third quarter quell"  
**Summery:** What if there was a rule change during the reaping for the third quarter quell and Haymitch went into the arena with Katniss, Not Peeta.  
**Contains:** Haymitch/Effie. (Hayffie/Heffie)  
**Genre:** Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Action.  
**Characters:** Haymitch Abernathy. Katniss Everdeen. Effie Trinket. Peeta Mellark. And the Quarter Quell tributes.  
**Rating:** T/M.

**Author's notes:** Hello, Everyone! I really hope you enjoyed chapter two. I am really enjoying writing this so please help me out by leaving some reviews.

Enjoy chapter three! (:

**Haymitch in the third quarter quell.**

**Chapter three.**

The journey from the train to the stylists proved to be one filled with complete chaos. Crowds of hyperactive capitol citizens bombarded them with several questions and requests for photographs, Effie, in her usual excitable spirit was happy to take part, because of Snow's threat, Katniss and Peeta posed romantically, Haymitch was asked several time what it was like to be going back into the games after so long, he never gave them a response, at least not one that would be useful for them.

Effie had such sympathy for him, she knew that the games had ruined him, had caused his life to be nothing but fear and pain, being able to travel back to the capitol to face it all again, to once again stare death in the face was something that in her eyes made him stronger than any other tribute or victor. It had taken too long to finally meet up with Cinna and the other stylists, so long that they all appeared drained of their energy when they arrived.

"Rough journey?" Asked Cinna-half joking. Katniss smiled at him.

"Just a little." She laughed. "So what have you got planned for me and Haymitch" Haymitch seemed to wince at the mention of his name, as if the realisation of what was happening to him was just too much for him. Every part of Effie wanted her to just throw her arms around him, to hold him tight and just tell him everything will be okay. If only she could.

"Something similar to last year. Instead of the flames only burning off of you, your bodies will also be glowing in the colours of flames!" Cinna held out his outfit design, a similar leather suit to last years games, when he mysteriously activated it, it began to glow in selections of deep red and bright orange. Silence displayed the mutual feeling of amazement.

"What about the flames?" Peeta questioned, almost as if he still wanted to feel like a tribute.

"Don't worry, they'll be there."  
****

As they emerged, excitement filled the room, even though both Katniss and Haymitch looked slightly amusing it their suits, the image of them parading in front of the capitol on fire once again sent waves of stimulation through everyone's bodies.

"Couldn't you make these a little more comfortable?" Haymitch complained while fidgeting around.

"To look amazing you'll have to go through some pain." Cinna said smugly. He had no idea why, but when he mentioned this, Haymitch's eyes travelled to meet Effie's. It was amazing how she puts up with the capitols idea of fashion.

He kept pondering the previous nights events, they way he just marched towards Effie and pretty much attacked her with his own sense of lust, he had felt terrible when she begged him to stop, but then her true feelings were announce. She loved him? Really? He truly believed she wasn't lying, it's not in Effie's nature to lie, and she would never dream of lying about something that could be so serious.

He wanted to talk to her, just talk, but the right moment never presented itself to him. She held his gaze and shot him a warm look, asking him if he was okay, he gave her a nod.

"Ready, Haymitch?" Cinna questioned-bringing him back to his senses.

"Huh?"

"We need to get to the chariots."

"Sure." he groaned. He traveled alongside Katniss, discussing their 'Plan of action' "I don't think we should show off for the crowd this time, no waving, no holding hands, just look straight ahead. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure." Katniss replied weakly. Haymitch switched his voice to a mumble. "I think you might be in enough trouble, I don't want you to make yourself noticed even more." Katniss nodded, through fear of her voice cracking with worry, she didn't appreciate every time Haymitch brought up what Snow had said to her, but he was right to do it, she had to be extremely cautious to make sure her loved ones stayed safe.

They mounted their chariot and impatiently waited for there fellow tributes to have their moment in the spotlight. Their suits began to glow as they were activated, the moment they started to race past the crow,d flames of deep yellow and orange flew from their backs-matching the colour of the glow. The capitol began to scream and cheer as their favourite theme paraded in front of them.

Katniss could see the worry upon Haymitch's face, she tried to calm him with warm smiles as he met her gaze, he entwined their index fingers together-for comfort, not for show. It felt nice to have some physical contact that wasn't awkward or unpleasant. Even when they joined the circle of tributes, they did not allow their fingers to separate. As Snow began to speak Katniss tensed, she received a slight hand squeeze from Haymitch that was surprisingly comforting.

"Tributes, I welcome you, I thank you for your bravery and your sacrifice. I would also like to congratulate you all on being the victors that were reaped to take part in the 75th annual hunger games. I would also like to apologised for the sudden rule change for the reaping, that did not allow anyone to volunteer-"

Haymitch tightened his body and let out a silent sigh of pain, Katniss didn't want to imply that she'd rather have Peeta next to her, but at least Peeta wouldn't be suffering as much because of the games. She missed the majority of Snow's speech. "-So, Happy hunger games. And may the odds be ever in your favour." At long last, the tributes were lead away. They were greeted by eager stylists and an over excitable Effie and Peeta.

"Well done, both of you! You looked fabulous!" Effie enthused.

"Thanks to Cinna." Katniss complimented. As Peeta and the stylists fussed over Katniss, Effie used this time to try and lower the level of awkwardness between her and Haymitch.

"Well done, Haymitch." She beamed at him.

"All I had to do was stand there."

"It takes more than that, I…can't begin to comprehend how hard this must be for you, and because you're going through this, I think it makes you braver than any other tribute here."

"Really?" He questioned-sounding almost unconvinced.

"Yeah, I do, Haymitch." She desperately wished she could say more, but the right words were never presented, she flashed him another smile before joining Katniss. Haymitch was clueless on how to feel, it had now become obvious that Effie really did care for him….maybe even love him if her previous claim proved to be correct.

He replayed the memory over in his mind.

_"Haymitch please." she begged._

_"Please what?" He asked seductively-getting the wrong idea._

_"Please stop." Before he could respond to her wishes, her voice became desperate and blurted out. "I may love you but this is wrong." Surprise took control of him, he saw her covering her mouth, proving she had revealed a secret. He raised his eye brow towards here. She what?_

_"You…love me?" Unbelievably- she nodded. She loved him…..this was a revelation…she loved him. He had to repeat it several time in his mind, still unable to process her words. After all the years of complaining….she loved him. He had to leave….think about what had happened._

_"See you tomorrow, Trinket" He rushed his words, desperate to leave the awkwardness. He eagerly retreated to his quarters that lay not too far from where they were. As he lay on his bed in silence he could make out the slight muffled sound of her tears. He never liked the sound of tears, especially coming from someone so innocent._

_He wanted to go out there, to wrap his arms around her and sooth her, but he wouldn't be able to face her, especially as he wasn't drunk. Completely sober, only faking the alcohol to hopefully get away with doing something he'd always wanted to, he regretted every move._

He watched her now, enjoying the bustling excitement of the tributes parade. He couldn't forgive himself for what he'd done, having some drunken fool throw himself onto you and kiss you roughly could never be a pleasant experience, he did it all for his own selfish needs, he hated himself for it. He needed to apologise to Effie, tonight. He would be sober when he did it.

It dawned on him that this might ruin her feelings for him even more, sending into a severe state of depression, but knowing the truth is better than being with someone selfish who lies.

"I think we all need to get some rest, tomorrow will be a big day!" Effie announced, Haymitch couldn't help but secretly smirk at her enthusiasm. They headed to their lift, in separate groups. Haymitch and Effie went first. As they were alone, he was desperate to apologise now, but he just couldn't bring himself to do something that could break such a innocent person's heart. He lent against the walls, rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"Need some rest?"

"Yeah."

"Let's hope the beds are as comfy as last year." He only groaned in response. Effie rested a hand on Haymitch's shoulder, he let her, he just wanted her to be happy. The penthouse was painted a whole new colour from last year, even the style and furniture was different.

"Amazing how they do all this so quickly." Effie giggled at his comment, as she did Haymitch looked down at her and gave her a caring smile. The backs of their hands brushed together briefly, Haymitch allowed their index fingers to twist around each other for a moment as he enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin. They heard the roar of the lift, their fingers fell away from each other, Effie ran to Katniss while Haymitch made himself a drink.

"It's changed?" Came Peeta's voice.

"It changes every year." Effie explained, she smirked at Haymitch, however, it soon disappeared as she saw the alcohol in his hands, She never liked him drinking, not just because of the way it made him behave, but because of why her drank, to try and forget his suffering from his horrific experience in the arena. She hoped that one day he would realise he doesn't have to deal with his pain in this way. He may claim that he's weak, but she knew that somewhere within him there was a tiny spark of bravery that was still burning. She just needed to remind him that it existed.

"Well, why don't you get settled." Haymitch suggested, We'll let you know when your food is ready." By 'We'll' he meant him and Effie. The youngest two obeyed.

"Do you want to get settled and rest a bit? You working a lot harder than both of them."

"I wanted to talk to you first."

"About what?"

"About that night, on the train."

"Oh."

"I'm…..sorry for….for what I did." He then recalled what she had admitted to him. _"I may love you but this is wrong"_ She blurted out. Should he lower her embarrassment by saying he couldn't remember what was said, or had she finally believed that even though what she said was a mistake at the time, but now feels relieved that she did? "I can't really remember what was said, though. Did I say anything that-"

"No." She cut him off, a worried look beginning to form on her face. Now, she needed to know the truth, he knew telling her would hurt her, but hiding it and her eventually finding out he lied would hurt her even more.

"Haymitch, I…..I forgive you." She said plainly, a tint of sadness in her voice.

"There's something else you need to know-" She had moved closer to him, only slightly, Haymitch was prepared to confess, but as he looked down into her deep, sapphire eyes he felt himself melt, like all he wanted to do was make her happy and couldn't bring himself to hurt her in any way.

His next move was one he did almost without thought, he lowered his head somewhat, and closed the distance between them by placing a soft kiss upon her plush lips. Haymitch never properly embraced his feelings towards Effie, he had just assumed it was hatred turned to caring by a simple kiss on the cheek, but the kiss they currently shared made him realise that what he felt was so much stronger, he cared for her, but he felt so much more, maybe even go as far to say that in his own way…..he loves her.  
*!*

As she curled her arms around his back, Effie felt simply elated, Haymitch may not have remembered her confession, but surely he knew it now, and she hoped with all her heart that the feeling was mutual, it must be, he's kissing her. When she first met Haymitch and finally understood who he was, she mistook these feelings for annoyance, but over time, she realised, they were feelings of care and love. She couldn't deny it.  
*!*

As they remained pressed together they both experienced all they're troubles and stress flow out of them, for all they cared about now was each other. But the sound of footsteps began to arise, they pulled their heads away leisurely, but their bodies away hastily. Haymitch retreated to where the alcohol lay, Effie genuinely admired their eating table. Avox's paced towards them one way with trays of food, Peeta the other way, taking a detoured of the penthouse.

"Just in time, Peeta." Effie enthused.

"Shall I get Katniss?" He offered.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Peeta nodded and hurried away. Haymitch approached Effie, whispered into her ear.

"You think anyone saw?" He questioned with a voice full of worry.

"I don't care about the Avox's, they can't speak anyway. And Peeta didn't come in until you were over the other side of the room. We're safe." She beamed at him, he returned the gesture.  
****

"Excuse me?" Katniss looked onto Peeta's face she began to laugh, not believing a word of his claim. "Are you serious?!"

"Of course I'm serious!"

"So, you're telling me that as you walked towards the eating table you saw Effie and Haymitch kissing?"

"Yeah." He answered seriously. Katniss studied him for a moment, upon realising that he wasn't lying she burst into hysteric laughter. Katniss-in between laughs still had to ask him several times just to confirm.

"Did they see you?"

"No, I was walking towards them, when I saw what they were doing I hid, then some Avox's came in with the food, they pulled away, I don't think the care about Avox's-"

"No they wouldn't, they can't talk anyway."

"-So, I walked past shortly after them."

"Seems weird, though, Haymitch and Effie? I mean they're complete opposites."

"Maybe their personalities balance each other out." Peeta suggested jokingly.

"Maybe. I wonder how long it's been going on for?"

"I don't think it's been going on too long."

"How can you tell?" Katniss insisted.

"I dunno, maybe passion doesn't matter, but you have to admit, Effie has been acting a little out of character lately, that has to mean something's been going on."

"I think you're right. Did you see her at the reaping, she looked so devastated when she pulled out Haymitch's name."

"I didn't notice"

"You couldn't see it on her face, you could see it in her eyes." Katniss' mood then brightened. "Do you think they'll tell us?" She giggled. She felt so childish, but she loved being able to mess around and enjoy herself.

"No, they might not even be in a proper relationship. It might have just been a fling."

"I guess we'll have to make them crack and tell us!" Katniss began to laugh as she took hold of Peeta's wrist and lead him away to the eating area.  
****

The conversation was kept alive during dinner, mainly because Effie was constantly enthusing about the tributes parade and how amazing both Katniss and Haymitch looked.

However, Katniss and Peeta did drop hints about what Peeta had witnessed, by briefly bringing up the subject of relationships, the conversations steered in the direction of Katniss' 'wedding' with Peeta, they soon corrected it to any past or maybe present relationships anyone else had. Haymitch said nothing, Effie contributed a bit but never mentioned Haymitch.

The younger two to began to smirk towards each other.

"What are you two looking so pleased about?" Effie asked cheerfully.

"Oh, nothing-" Peeta began. "-We're just _loving_ the conversation." Katniss covered her face fully with her hands to successfully hide her silently chuckles. Effie dismissed the issue, presuming it was some kind of private joke.

"Okay, what's up?" Haymitch asked. This kind of question from him would normally be delivered sternly, but his voice was lacking and kind of positive or negative emotions.

"Nothing, honestly." Explained Peeta rather pathetically. Haymitch wanted to say more, but Effie flashed him a look telling him it's best to leave it.  
****

Soon enough, everyone had left the table and had retreated to their rooms. Haymitch dismissed the thought of sleep the second it crept into his mind, he still needed to tell Effie the truth about that night on the train, he cursed himself for not having the strength to do it the first time, so, now he feared that by doing the right thing and telling her the truth would hurt her even more.

Hundreds of thoughts swam around his head as he walked towards her quarters, desperately trying to find the most painless way for her to find out. If there was a painless way. He took deep breaths before knocking, he waited before being allowed to enter. When Effie realised who had entered she rushed to him eagerly.

"Yes, Mr Abernathy?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What about this time?" She seemed, happy, genuinely happy.

"About….about that night on the train." Effie chuckled slightly.

"Again? Haymitch we've discussed that."

"No, we haven't, not fully."

"What are you talking about?" She began to feel the worry rise through her body. He looked into her eyes again, determined not to give in to their beauty.

"That night, when I came up to you, I…..I wasn't drunk."

"Wha-?"

"I was sober." He explained. "Completely sober." He wasn't yelling, but the regret and self-anger in his voice was too clear.

"So…So you remember the whole event?"

"Yes." He swallowed hard. "The kiss you gave me, it made me realise how I really felt about you, I wanted to be with you, but I didn't know how you felt, I thought that if I was drunk I could get away with it, I stopped believing you were interested, but when you said what you did, I was shocked, I ran and hid, like the coward I am. I heard you crying, but I couldn't bring myself to face you, I'd acted like a selfish fool, only thinking of myself. I can't physically stand the thought that I've hurt you. I'm….I'm sorry." Haymitch studied Effie as tears streamed down her face, smudging her make-up. He could understand why she was hurt, for the one you love to hurt you and practically string you along for their own selfish feelings. It hurts someone more than people might think. "Effie?"

"Haymitch…What you did has hurt me, probably more than it should have. What I said that night…was true. But I…." She couldn't put her emotions to words. Haymitch had hurt her. "Please…..leave." She said calmly, not trying to sound angry.

"Effie, I'm so-"

"Please." She begged. Haymitch finished his sentence.

"-Sorry." As he left her room, self-anger and disappointment made him almost loose his temper, he couldn't not convey how he could have been such a selfish idiot, to hurt someone who apparently cared about. He grabbed a full bottle of whiskey and began to slowly drain it at the eating table.

"Haymitch?" A soft and hushed voice called out. He turned to see Katniss approaching the table. She sat across from him.

"You okay?" Haymitch twisted the bottle in his hand, he hand drunk nowhere near enough to become drunk enough to forget the pain, his thoughts distracted.

"Been better, Sweetheart. Been a whole lot better. What woke you?"

"Bad dream." She answered plainly.

"Sleeping alone?" He half joked. Katniss smirked in return.

"Yeah."

"I believe you."

"What's wrong?" She questioned. Haymitch only shook his head in response. He gulped down more of his drink.

"It's Effie, isn't it." She blurted out calmly.

"Excuse me." The look he gave her clearly asked her what she was playing at.

"Peeta saw you before the Avox's brought out the food. That's what the deal was during dinner." Haymitch groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"What did you hear us say?"

"All of it." Haymitch didn't question whether or not she was listening on purpose. "What happened between you two?" Haymitch decided he might as well tell her, his life is messed up enough as it is and he's probably going to be dead in a few days, what has he got to loose?

"On the train, we Effie came to get me for lunch, she woke me from a nightmare, we got talking about the games, the effects they have on…..me. She had wished me good luck by….kissing me on the cheek." His voice was plain, like someone who has just woken up and is still extremely tired. "She was walking around the train one night, I approached her, kissed her several times, she thought I was drunk, but I wasn't, I was a fool, pretending to be drunk to see how she felt. As she asked me to stop she blurted out that she loved me. I left with only the sound of her tears to listen to that night. Several times she has encouraged me, telling me I'm strong and everything will be okay, I didn't believe a word of it."

He took a second gulp from the bottle. Katniss listening eagerly. "I couldn't possibly forgive myself for what I'd done, I knew that not telling her would eventually hurt her more. I explained to her that I was sorry for the way I acted, I wanted to tell her the truth but couldn't. That was when Peeta saw us. And then, well. You know the rest."

"Things will work out, Haymitch." Katniss encouraged. It felt strange to her, giving him this kind of advice, but he seemed like he needed some comfort. "If she really feels about you the ways she claims, then she'll forgive you, you just need to give her some space, and show her how sorry you really are." She rested her hand on his for a moment and gave him a warm smile. Haymitch had done a lot for her, she owed him this much. He smiled back, saying thank you with his face. No words needed.

"You should go and get some rest." She began to walk away.

"Did you see Effie without her make-up on?" Haymitch grinned at her.

"Yep."

"What's she look like?"

"Quite pretty actually" He laughed.

"Shouldn't you get some rest, too?" Haymitch studied his bottle, swished the remained liquid around.

"I'll catch up."

**Author's notes:** Reviews make my day.

Well, there's chapter three, finished a lot sooner than expected. I would like to thank everyone who has supported me so far, I would mean so much if I got more of it form the same and different people. You readers and reviewers keep my writing, thank you so much!

Chapter 4 will be up soon, but there will be more Haymitch/Effie.

Hope you enjoyed it! (:


End file.
